


Substitution

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [9]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "The art of substitution is something Chuck has been very quick to pick up on, even if Ned is a little dense on the subject sometimes."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 1





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for broken_lullaby@LJ for the prompt word "candycanes." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

The art of substitution is something Chuck has been very quick to pick up on, even if Ned is a little dense on the subject sometimes.

Case in point: the day she walks into the kitchen sucking on the long part of a candy cane, he simply asks her, "Where did you get that? Christmas is months away!"

She ignores him, props her elbows up on the counter, and slowly pulls it out of her mouth, with an almost obscenely wet _pop_ , licks her lips, and then puts it back in, looking at him the entire time.

"Oh," he says, and swallows. "I guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

She simply shakes her head, and does the same thing again, only this time with more tongue. Ned doesn't use words this time, substituting something between a cough and a moan and a grunt, and then she knows he gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
